


mistlenope

by olivefoss



Series: monsta x bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Monsta X Bingo, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivefoss/pseuds/olivefoss
Summary: minhyuk is an evil mastermind that just wants to see everyone kiss (or at least jooheon and hyungwon)





	mistlenope

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't until i finished this that i realize i mis-read the prompt  
> for "mistletoe meeting" square but read it as just mistletoe because i'm a dumb  
> anyway that's!! my row done!!
> 
> i'm not going back :s

Muffled snickers and bright red blur escaping around a corner is what greets them after a treacherous journey in negative ten degree weather.

A red cheeked giggling Minhyuk poops his head out at Hyungwon and Jooheon as soon as they enter the room. It’s cold. it’s fucking cold outside, his hands are freezing in a way the thin fabric of his hoodie sleeves pulled over them aren’t able to remedy.

“What?” He pulls his earphones out wrapping them around his cold dead hand a few times before stuffing them in his pocket.

They left for fifteen minutes to get food, and this is how they get treated as soon as they walk through the door. Jooheon is just pulling off his shoes, trying to balance on one leg while he unties his laces with one hand, with the other holding the take-out-bag. Knowing he looks like a fool. All the while, Minhyuk, donning an obnoxious red and green striped sweater, and an equally as gaudy reindeer antler headband, has the audacity to point at the ceiling above them, hiding a snicker behind his hand.

Jooheon, against his better judgement looks. “Oh, goddammit, Minhyuk.”

“Yeah goddammit Minhyuk. Wait what are we cursing Minhyuk for this time?” Hyungwon says, glancing at him with his wide round eyes staring straight through his soul. Jooheon exaggerated an eye roll and pouts dramatically at the ceiling.

“Everyone, quick Hyungwon’s gonna smooch Jooheon.” Minhyuk calls from down the hallway.

“Wait what?!” Jooheon manages to finally kick his other shoe off, “That wasn’t there when we left!”

“What, why?” Hyunwoo scuffles into the foyer, rumbled sleep shirt, hair sticking up in all directions, looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. His eyes flick up, and deflates. “Oh.” His eyes drop to Jooheon, holding the take-out. His eyes widening in joy, as a small smile appears on his face “Oh, good you got food.” At least one of them had their priorities straight.

“Like hell we're kissing!” Hyungwon mumbles, clearly trying to squish past Jooheon. Even if he knows this is for his own benefit, Jooheon is a little reluctant, this time, to let Hyungwon pass.

“Nuh-uh-uh, It’s tradition. Pucker up. I know you want to.”

Minhyuk says, trying to hold a smile back by biting his bottom lip.

“Stop projecting, you weirdo. If you wanted to kiss Jooheon all you needed to do was ask.” grumbles Hyungwon. Hyunwoo has somehow wondered down the hallway to inform everyone that the food was here.

“But fine. Since I’m hotter than you, I’ll let your project your fantasies for one time only.”

“Hooooooh my god!” Jooheon all but screams, when Hyungwon’s hands come to cradle his face, still ice cold from when they were outside. The heat coming from his face helps thaw them.

However, he places both his thumbs over his lips, and angles their heads away from Minhyuk, placing a very loud very dramatic smooch on his own thumbs.

Jooheon screams.

As does Minhyuk.

“OH MY GOD! DID YOU TWO ACTUALLY?” Minhyuk’s voice is loud

Hyungwon breaks free and runs away to their living room snatching the food out of Jooheon’s hands as he goes.

“I’m giving all Minhyuk’s dumplings to Changkyun!” Hyungwon shouts.

Minhyuk flops on the ground, face petrified. Jooheon doesn’t have the heart to tell him it was fake.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading if you made it this far
> 
> also if you want to follow me on twitter its @imacatface  
> <3


End file.
